Can't Fight This Feeling
by anatomyfan
Summary: AU! High school seniors Jane and Maura are best friends, but one night could change everything. First Rizzoli and Isles story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Rizzoli and Isles fanfic. Please be nice. Any helpful reviews would be good to make this story better. All characters belong to Tess Gerrtisen (I met her a few years ago at a book signing, she was really awesome.) and TNT. Rating will be T.**

* * *

><p>It was senior banquet time and Jane Rizzoli was excited. She hated high school, but one thing good came from it. She had her best friend, Maura Isles. Maura was the class valedictorian and was the class president and Jane had a major crush on her. No, she was head over heels for Maura, but was too scared to tell her. Well that night had gone smoothly until Jane sat down from dancing and saw Maura and her boyfriend, Ian, dancing on the floor. Jane scowled at the duo and went up to the buffet. She felt a tap on her shoulder and knew that it was Maura.<p>

"Jane, is everything alright?" Maura asked.

"Yes. Everything is perfectly fine." Jane said sarcastically.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to dance?" Jane turned around and saw tears in Maura's eyes. Jane sets her plate down and places her hands on Maura's shoulders.

"Maura, what's wrong?"

"Ian and I have ended our relationship."

"What? What happened?"

"We were growing apart and he told me that he had sexual intercourse with someone else while we were still together." Jane saw red but when she saw Maura, she pulled her into a hug.

"He doesn't need you. You deserve someone better." Maura pulled away and kissed Jane's cheek.

"Thank you. Now, lets dance." Maura pulled Jane onto the dance floor and it was a slow dance song. Jane placed her hands on Maura's waist while Maura placed her arms around Jane's neck and danced.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_  
><em> And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<em>  
><em> What started out as friendship, has grown stronger<em>  
><em> I only wish I had the strength to let it show<em>  
><em> I tell myself that I can't hold out forever<em>  
><em> I said there is no reason for my fear<em>  
><em> Cause I feel so secure when we're together<em>  
><em> You give my life direction<em>  
><em> You make everything so clear<em>

_ And even as I wander_  
><em> I'm keeping you in sight<em>  
><em> You're a candle in the window<em>  
><em> On a cold, dark winter's night<em>  
><em> And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might<em>

_ And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
><em> I've forgotten what I started fighting for<em>  
><em> It's time to bring this ship into the shore<em>  
><em> And throw away the oars, forever<em>

_ Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
><em> I've forgotten what I started fighting for<em>  
><em> And if I have to crawl upon the floor<em>  
><em> Come crushing through your door<em>  
><em> Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore<em>

Jane and Maura both knew that the song was meant for them. They looked at each other and Maura places her head on Jane's chest. Jane smiled and they kept on dancing.

_ My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_  
><em> I've been running round in circles in my mind<em>  
><em> And it always seems that I'm following you, girl<em>  
><em> Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find<em>

_ And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_  
><em> You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night<em>  
><em> And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might<em>

_ And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
><em> I've forgotten what I started fighting for<em>  
><em> It's time to bring this ship into the shore<em>  
><em> And throw away the oars, forever<em>

_ Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
><em> I've forgotten what I started fighting for<em>  
><em> And if I have to crawl upon the floor<em>  
><em> Come crushing through your door<em>  
><em> Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.<em>

When the song ended, Jane pulled away.

"Jane? What is it?"

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Jane walked away and Maura was left there confused.

* * *

><p>Jane was leaning up against a building when she heard footsteps coming her way. She looked over and saw Maura. She tried to walk away but Maura pulled her back to her. Jane turned towards her and kissed her. After a few minutes of kissing, Jane pulled away.<p>

"I'm sorry Maura." Jane ran to her car and drove off. When she arrived home, her mother was in the living room.

"Janie, you're home early. I thought you would still be at the banquet."

"Yeah, but I got tired. I'm going to bed. Night Ma."

"Night sweetie." Jane went upstairs and changed into her pajamas. Her phone went off, but she didn't answer it. She knew it was Maura calling her. She put her phone on 'alarm only' setting and stayed awake for the entire night.

* * *

><p>After Maura tried calling for the third time she gave up and she was going to go see Jane in the morning. The following morning, she got into her car and drove over to Jane's house. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Angela answered.<p>

"Maura! What a lovely surprise. Come in."

"Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli. Is Jane home?"

"Yes, she's up in her room. She's been moody since last night when she came home from the banquet. Do you know what happened?"

"Not that I know of. I'll go speak to her." Maura walked up the stairs and knocked on Jane's door.

_"Go away ma!" _Jane said from inside her bedroom.

"I would but I'm not your mother." Maura answered. Jane rushed over to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk about last night."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. What's gonna happen to our favorite duo?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**SO sorry for the lack of updates. School is going crazy right now and I am on spring break so here's a new chapter for you. Oh, this and last chapter were set in the 80s so the future chapters are going to be present time. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"What are you doing here?"<em>

_"We need to talk about last night."_

* * *

><p>"Fine." Jane stood sideways and let Maura into her bedroom and locked the door. She lead Maura to her bathroom and shut the door.<p>

"Why did you do that?" Maura asked.

"Because I don't want Ma to hear what I am going to tell you." Jane grabbed both of Maura's hands and looked into her eyes.

"What I am going to tell you won't be easy for me or possibly for you too-"

"Jane, just tell me."

"I love you."

Maura's eyes went wide. "Wha-what?"

"I love you. I'm head over heels for you. I have been since freshman year. If you don't want to be my friend anymore, than I totally understand." Jane released Maura's hands and leaned up against the sink with her face in her hands. Maura walked over to Jane and stood in front of her. She removed Jane's hands from her face.

"Jane, you have no idea how much I wanted for you to say those three words. I love you too."

Jane looked up and slowly started to smile.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. You want to protect me. Nobody sees the loving, caring side of you except me. And I still want to see those sides of you." Maura leaned in and kissed Jane. Jane deepened the kiss then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked. Jane placed her hand on Maura's cheek.

"I want you so bad, but I want to take it slow. This is new to the both of us and I want us to take our time."

"I agree with you. You know most rushed relationships end after only two months or less."

Jane just smiled and kissed Maura's forehead.

"And I love your Google mouth." Jane gave her a quick kiss.

"How about we spend the day together, have a picnic in the park then go to the movies?"

"That sounds lovely."

"Great. Let me get dressed so that means you go out there and wait for me."

Maura pouted but Jane kissed it away. Maura went into Jane's bedroom and sat on her bed waiting for Jane to finish getting ready. She looked over to Jane's desk and saw pictures of her and Jane and she smiled.

Jane just threw on a t-shirt and shorts and went back into her bedroom.

"You ready?" Jane asked Maura when she left her bathroom and tied her hair in a pony tail. Maura nodded her head and the girls left. They went to the store and grabbed already made sandwiches and headed to the park. Jane grabbed Maura's hand while driving and Maura kissed the back of her hand and smiled.

The girls reached a hill that over looked the Boston Harbor. Jane was quiet which alerted Maura.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are leaving for BC in August, and I am leaving for Northwestern around the same time and in four years to the police academy and we graduate next week."

"We have all summer to figure out our relationship. Until the time comes, we will make the time that we have together the best times of our lives."

"You promise?" Jane asked. Maura nodded and kissed her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Jane asked Maura when they pulled away.

"Yes."

The next two months were crazy for the girls. Of course, they graduated high school. They spent every free moment with each other, but time was winding down for them.

Maura was the first to leave for school. Jane helped Maura move into her dorm room, and when they were done, the girls walked outside to Jane's car. Maura hugged Jane and sobbed into her chest. Jane kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to miss you. I wish we were going to the same school." Maura sobbed out.

"I know. We can still keep in touch. Even though we may not be together anymore, but we can still be friends."

Maura pulled away. "I should get back to my room. I will always love you Jane."

"Me too, Maura." Jane leaned in for one more kiss from Maura. After a few moments, Maura pulled away and walked back to her dorm room, not knowing that she will run into Jane in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry to spoil your enjoyment for now. Don't worry. I might have something up my sleeve for our favorite duo.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, sorry for no updates. Here's a new chapter. Oh, and you might recognize a character from another tv show. I don't own her either. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>15 years later<br>**

Jane is pacing back and forth. Today she was going to meet the new Chief ME. She hasn't been in a good mood for a few years. Shortly after Jane and Maura went off to college, Maura went to BC and Jane went to Northeastern then the police academy, the girls lost touch with each other. When the elevator bell dinged, Jane looked over to the elevator door and her eyes went wide.

"Maura?"

"Jane? Oh my God. Come here." Maura pulled Jane into a hug and the feelings for Jane came back. Maura pulled away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here. I'm a detective."

"Oh yes. Jane Rizzoli, youngest female to be promoted to detective."

"What are you doing here? Are you the new ME?"

"Yes. Listen, I need to get to my office, but lets have dinner to catch up."

"Okay. How about tonight after work?"

"Sounds perfect. Just meet me at my office." Maura smiled and walked away. Jane smiled and headed back to her desk.

"Hey, you look happier." Frost said.

"Yeah. I just met the new ME."

"Oh, let me guess. You guys had a history together." Korsak said. Vince Korsak was Jane's old partner and Barry Frost is the new partner.

"I know where this is going. I'm not gonna tell you." Jane said.

"Tell them what?" Maura said and Jane turned around.

"How I...uh...met Jason Varitek and got a signed baseball from him."

"Oh. Well, about tonight, how about we make it a lunch and dinner instead?"

"Sure. I'm ready when you are." Jane lead Maura to the car garage to her car and they got in. The radio was turned on and a Lady Antebellum song came on.

"Country?" Maura asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. They have good songs."

Jane turned off the radio after the song was over. The song brought back memories for her and Maura. The girls went to the local deli in town and went back to the hill that they went to on their first date.

"Mm. I haven't been here for ages. Being here brings back memories." Maura said.

"I still come here to think about my life and how it turned out so far."

"And what have you learned?"

"That my life was going great until we went to college and lost touch. I can just imagine how our lives would be if we stayed in touch. We would be married, possibly have a child or two, but we would still have our careers."

Maura had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I didn't keep in touch with you Jane, but college got complicated."

"I know what you mean. Classes here, studying there, but I'm glad we ran into each other today."

"Me too. We still have a lot to talk about, but we can wait until we both are ready."

"Agreed." Jane's and Maura's phone went off.

"Rizzoli." "Dr. Isles." They both said at the same time.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Fenway Park, because they got a call about fans of the New York Yankees beating up a Red Sox fan and a gun shot being heard.<p>

Maura and Jane walk up to the body.

"Two centimeter singular gunshot wound, mid-chest." Maura said.

"I bet we're looking for a 9mm. I'll have ballistics confirm, I just like to guess! And I'm usually right!" Maura giggles.

"So, is that what you do? Follow your intestines?"

"You mean my gut? Yes, I follow my gut. Can we get him to the lab?"

That night, Jane was making dinner for her and Maura when she heard the doorbell. She answered the door and Maura was standing there.

"Hello."

"Hey, come in." Maura followed Jane into her apartment and into her kitchen.

"It's nice. Comfy."

"Wow, would have never thought I would hear comfy from you." They laugh. After eating they retired to the living room and sat down and talked.

"Maura, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I applied to BCU."

"I know you did."

"I got in."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I wanted to be a cop."

"I know that but what's the real reason?"

Jane sighed. "I was scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"I wanted us to be happy, but with you being a med student and me in the law enforcement, I was scared that we weren't going to be happy." Jane turned her head away from Maura.

"Jane. Look. At. Me." Jane turned back towards Maura. "I know where you are coming from. I was scared too, but I don't want to make the same mistakes."

"So does that mean...?"

"I want to try again. We already missed out on so much." Jane started to smile.

"Well, should we count this as our first-first date?"

"I believe so. And I also think it's a custom to mph-mm-" Maura is silenced by Jane kissing her. A few moments, they pulled away. Maura's phone started going off. She looked at the caller id and hit the ignore button. Jane gave a confused look but ignored it.

* * *

><p>A month after getting back together and, after finding the people who killed the Red Sox fan, Jane was helping Maura put her jacket on when they turned, a woman walked in and walked towards them.<p>

"Jane, I'm so sorry." Maura turns back towards the woman with blonde hair.

"Arizona...what are you doing here?"

"You would know if you answered any of my phone calls. Hi. I'm Arizona Isles."

"Isles?" Jane looked towards Maura and Maura ducked her head.

"And you must be the woman who's been screwing my wife." Jane looked at Arizona and Maura and started to walk away. Maura looked at her wife.

"Arizona, what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"What are YOU doing here? You left everything - your house, your wife, your practice. You had a life."

"_Had _being the correct term."

"Now you have a girlfriend in Boston. She seems... hardcore. Relax, I'm here because I called in on a case at Mass Gen."

"You what?"

"After that, we have two options..."Option one, I go home. End of story. Option two, I could apologize, you could forgive me, come home, but you could still bring it up to use against me whenever we argue."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"I always has a sense of humor."

"Is there a third option?" Arizona ponders before answering.

"I don't know what the third option is. I just know I still love you."

"After the case, go home to Seattle and fall back into bed with Callie." Maura walks off and heads to Jane's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? This is going to be a somewhat cross over with Grey's Anatomy. But only like the next two chapters or so.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Maura found Jane walking to her car in the garage.

"Jane! Please!"

"No, Maura. I don't need an explanation. I should have figured you were married." Jane said when she stopped and turned towards her.

"Jane, I understand..."

"Do you? Somehow I doubt it. I mean what are doing down here slumming with us? You have a wife, the money."

"The same as you, catching bad guys."

"I need this job, not you."

"Look, I want my life to have meaning and purpose, the same with you."

"Sounds good Maura. I don't know what to believe anymore. I'm not sure that you even want to get a divorce." Jane starts to walk away.

"Please, just hear me out."

Jane crosses her arms on her chest.

"Fine. You've got five minutes."

"I worked in Seattle shortly after graduation from med school to be the ME and I met Arizona. We got married a year later. Well about four months ago, I came home from work and I hear laughter coming from our bedroom. So I go upstairs, preparing myself for what I'm going to see when I walk into my bedroom. I step on a woman's jacket that doesn't belong to me. Then everything I know... it just shifts. Because what I know now is that when I go into my bedroom, I'm not just going to see that my wife is cheating on me. I'm going to see that my wife is cheating on me with Callie, who happens to be my best friend."

Jane uncrosses her arms. "Maura, I'm so sorry."

"I already have the divorce papers ready. So yes, I am ready for a divorce from her so I can start over _again _with you." Maura broke down and sobbed. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and kissed her head. They hear footsteps and Arizona walks over to them.

"Oh, isn't this cozy. Can I join in or are you not a threesome?"

"Just leave us alone." Jane said.

"Maura, can we talk?"

"Fine. Jane, can you warm up the car?"

"Sure. Just holler if you need me." Jane kisses Maura cheek and walks to her car.

"What is it now, Arizona?"

"I lied. I'm not out of this relationship, I'm in. I'm so in, it's humiliating because here I am again."

"Arizona-" "

Shut up. You say Arizona and I yell, remember?" Maura nods and lets her continue.

"Ok here it is. Your choice? It's simple, her or me. And I'm sure she's really great. But Maura... I love you. In a really, really big 'pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window.' Unfortunately that makes me hate you/ love you. so... Pick me... Choose me..Love me."

"I chose Jane, Arizona. I will always choose Jane. Here." Maura hands Arizona the divorce papers.

"I expect this back and signed before you leave Boston."

Maura walked to Jane's car and got in and Jane drove off. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and held it the rest of the way back to Maura's house. They sat in the living room watching TV.

"Jane, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Arizona."

"It's fine." Jane deadpanned.

"Jane, look at me. I want you. What happened between me and Arizona was a mistake. I thought that I was ready to move on from you, but when I saw you again after all these years, my feelings for you came back. It's like the old expression, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'"

Jane smiled. "But, Maura, I need time to process this."

"Of course." Jane and Maura got up and walked to Jane's car.

"Please call when you make it home." Maura said while fixing Jane's jacket.

"I will." Jane kisses Maura's cheek and hugs her and gets into her car and leaves. Maura walks to her porch and hugs herself. What she didn't notice is that there was somebody outside her house taking pictures of her and Jane.

When Maura wakes up in the morning after talking to Jane, she sees an envelope under her door and opens hit. When she sees the picture, it was her and Jane with a bulls-eye around Jane's head. She takes the picture and heads to work. When she walks into the lobby, she runs into Frost.

"Barry, I need a favor."

"Sure doc, what is it?"

Maura hands Frost the picture.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"He's back."

"Who's back?" Korsak asked when he walked up to them.

"Hoyt." Frost said when he handed the pictures to him.

"Jesus Christ. Okay, we need to get Jane out of Boston for a couple of days."

"Who's Hoyt?" Maura asked.

"Jane has to tell you." Frost said.

"Tell her what?" Jane said when she walks up to them.

"Uh...you and Maura have a five day paid vacation." Korsak said. Jane raised an eyebrow and looks at Maura.

"Excuse me, I have paper work to do." Maura makes an escape from them and heads to her office. When she opens the door, she jumps.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were on a case at Mass Gen?"

"I was and I finished and I wanted to see my wife." Arizona said.

"No, I am not your wife anymore. I stopped being your wife when I found you in our bed with my best friend."

"Relax, I'm here to drop this off and to tell you good luck with Maine."

"Jane! Her name is Jane and why do you even care? You are no longer my wife so get out of my office."

"Okay." Arizona walks away but gives Maura a kiss on the lips. Maura pushed her away and Jane caught Arizona.

"Do us both a favor Arkansas, leave us alone, other wise, you are going to regret it."

Arizona leaves and Maura walks into Jane's arms and sobs.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"It's over. I'm divorced officially."

Jane smiles.

"How about this, you and I take a five day vacation up the coast of Maine and just relax."

"I would love that." Maura pulls away and looks at Jane. Jane leans down and kisses her for the first time in months.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the end of the cross over...for now...maybe. Anyway the trip is next...and will Jane find out about the pictures?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SO sorry about the lack of updates. School is getting hectic right now and my brother is coming home from Afghanistan next week, so I have gotten many things on my mind. Plus, having writer's block kinda sucks. This might be the last update for a week. Oh, these places that are going to be mention, they are real places in Maine, since I grew up there but no longer live there.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jane and Maura drove an hour and a half to Kennebunkport, Maine and they got a room at the Nonantum Hotel which is right next to the beach. Jane and Maura walk to the beach holding each others hands.<p>

"I just love being on the beach. Especially these Maine beaches. They are breath taking." Jane said.

"You've been here before?" Maura asked.

"No..._we've _been here before. Don't you remember? Shortly before we went to college, we took a road trip to Maine and stayed in Portland for a couple of days."

"Oh, that's right, but we had to call it a short trip because you got food poisoning from the lobster." They laughed. After spending the day walking around town and walking on the beach, they girls decided to head back to the hotel.

"Today was fun." Jane said as she was getting into bed. There were two separate beds in the room. Maura started getting into the other one.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jane said.

"Getting into bed."

"Wrong bed." Maura started to smile and jumped into Jane's bed. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Jane."

"Night Maura." Maura sighed and a single tear fell from her eyes.

The following day, Jane and Maura took a drive around the beach.

"Oh, Jane can you pull over?" Jane pulls over and they get out of the car.

"What are we doing here?"

"That," Maura pointed to a house on the ocean, "is Walker's Point. The Bush Family Compound." Jane smiled and Maura's phone starts ringing.

"This is Dr. Isles...Oh hi Owen, what?...Which hospital?...Okay, thank you for telling me." Maura hung up the phone and her eyes started getting teary.

"Maura, what's wrong?"

"Arizona's been in an accident."

"Where?"

"Near HQ." The girls head back to the hotel and pack their bags. Maura waits by the car and Jane checks out. When the girls arrived at Brigham and Women's Hospital in Boston, Jane checks on Arizona while Maura stays in the waiting room and after five minutes of waiting, Maura heads outside and that is when Jane spots her.

"Her vitals are stable and she's sleeping."

Maura turns around with tears coming down her face. "Don't ever leave."

"What?"

"Don't ever leave. Promise me that right now." Jane puts her hands on Maura's shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"After my father died, I thought 'I can't do this ever again.' I won't do this again. Now, here I am."

"Okay, what ever you can't do, I will. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" Jane and Maura hug and Maura sobs into Jane's shoulder.

"How about this? We go home and have a nice relaxing bath and cuddle in bed?" Jane said.

"That sounds nice." The girls head home for a relaxing night that they both need.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry it's short. This might be the last chapter and I might start a sequel. If anybody wants to help, I will be more than welcome for the help.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I am continuing this story. This chapter gets a little more dramatic. It comes from the season finale of season 1 of Rizzoli & Isles.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The following morning after a night full of relaxation, Maura heads over to the hospital while Jane heads to HQ. Maura arrives to Arizona's room and sees her former best friend in the room.<p>

"Callie? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my girlfriend." She said through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm only here to check her vitals then I'm heading to work." Arizona starts to slowly wake up.

"Whe-where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, Arizona. You got into a car accident." Maura said.

"It was no accident." Jane said at the door.

"What? What do you mean 'it was no accident?' You think someone is trying to kill her?"

"Yes. And before you ask, I know about the pictures, Maura." Jane looks over at the woman who was sitting next to the bed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Callie Torres. Arizona's girlfriend."

"Oh, the woman who broke up there marriage. Well, thank you, otherwise, I wouldn't have Maura back. Anyway, I have a few questions for Ms. Robbins, if she's up for them." Arizona nodded and everybody left the room.

An hour later, Jane was leaving the room and Callie rushed back in but Jane stopped her.

"Hold it. I have a few questions for you too."

"I am not going to answer any questions without my lawyer present." Callie goes into the room. Maura walks up to Jane.

"Jane, I was going to tell you about the pictures after we got back from our trip."

"It's okay."

"No! It's not okay! A serial killer is coming after you and me. He must have found out about Arizona and tried to kill her."

"I know it was him. Come on. Let's go home and take the rest of the day off." Maura smiled and grabbed Jane's hand and entwined the fingers. When they arrived outside, a man in a Marine Uniform saw them.

"Maura!"

Maura turned around and squinted. "Tim? Oh my God, come here." They hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just arrived back and I heard that my sister was in an accident and I came to see her. Who is this?"

"This is Jane my girlfriend."

Tim's eyes went wide. "Are you cheating on my sister with her? While she's in the hospital?"

"Arizona didn't tell you? We got divorced."

"What?"

"She cheated on me with Callie."

"Maura, I'm sorry. It's just when I saw the both of you together-"

"It's fine. Anyway, I know you want to see your sister. Room 1315."

"Thanks. Bye Maura and nice meeting you Jane." Tim shakes Jane's hand and heads into the hospital.

"That was Arizona's brother?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Tim in a Marine. Looks like he got back from his tour of duty in Afghanistan. Their father moved around a lot while they were growing up and they only had each other. He's protective of his sister. Like you are with me." Jane smiled and kissed Maura's forehead.

* * *

><p>A month has gone by, Arizona was released and headed back to Seattle with Callie and Tim. Jane and Maura were relaxing on the couch watching TV when Jane's phone went off.<p>

"Rizzoli...we're on our way. There's a shooting going on at HQ. Frankie is missing." Once Jane and Maura get to HQ they sneak inside. Maura heads to the morgue, while Jane heads to her office, but not without a kiss. When they arrive, the power is out. Jane is in the lobby when she finds Frankie shot in the stomach.

"Frankie. Oh my God."

"Ouch, it hurts."

"I know. We need to get you into the morgue so Maura can clean you up." Jane carries her brother to Maura.

"Maura! Help!" Maura comes out.

"Oh my God."

"He's having trouble breathing. Do something."

"I'm a pathologist. I am not a surgeon, Jane. I could make it worse."

Jane grabs a book from the shelf. "What is it again? Say it again."

"Tension pneumothorax. What are you doing?"

Jane read the book. "Tension pneumothorax results in death if not treated immediately. Oh, God."

"Jane, I'm just guessing, okay? I would need to confirm it!"

"You don't have time to confirm it! Your guess is better than most doctors!"

"I could be wrong!"

"Aggressively manage with needle decompression to chest." Jane said while she was still reading.

"I've never done it!"

"Maura, please! Get a needle! Do it! Do it now!"

"All right. Get alcohol, get a cotton ball and tape."

"I got it! I got it!"

They heard voices from outside and a gunshot and then the person or people left.

"You stay here and keep an eye on Frankie." Maura nods her head and Jane kisses her forehead. Jane slowly got up and slowly followed them. Jane shot the other men and was wrestling with the gunman.

When the gunman and Jane reached outside, Jane grabbed the gun and shot herself and the bullet killed the gunman. Maura was walking outside when she heard the shot. They loaded Frankie's body into an ambulance.

"NO!" Maura yelled. Maura ran over to Jane's body when it fell over.

"Maura-"

"Shh. Don't talk. You are going to live."

"Just kiss me." Maura kissed her and they loaded Jane's body into another ambulance. Three hours later, Jane pulled through and Maura is sitting on a chair next to Jane's body holding her hand.

Maura heard footsteps near the door and turned around and found Arizona standing there.

"Hey."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened." Maura scoffed. "No, Maura, please listen to me. I know I made a huge mistake, but Jane risked her life to save yours. I know you are happy with her and I am glad. Not everybody was happy when I told them that you and I got divorced but I don't care. You and I found someone to have a future with. You have Jane and I have Callie. And I hope that in the future, all of us can be friends."

"I don't know Arizona." When Arizona left an hour later, Jane started to wake up.

"I kept my promise didn't I?" Jane said when she woke up. Maura smiled and kissed Jane's forehead.

"Yes. Please, go back to sleep. I will be here when you wake up." Jane fell back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this is the last chapter. I am going to write a sequel, don't worry. Again, sorry for the short chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After a week of staying in the hospital, Jane was finally released. Jane has been thinking a lot lately about how she has never been more happy than she is when she is with Maura and Maura could feel her watching her all the time.<p>

"What's going on in your head, Jane. And don't try lying to me."

"Nothing. I've been thinking about us."

"Us? What about us? Are you breaking up with me?"

"What...no, Maura, I am not breaking up with you. I already made that mistake once and I am never doing that again. I promise." Jane gave Maura a quick kiss.

Later that day, Jane had Frankie go to the Jeweler (and when I say had I mean made) and got an engagement ring to give to Maura soon since Jane was still in pain every time she tried to walk. So when Maura was at work, Jane lit candles around the backyard, and placed rose pedals from the front door to the backyard and sat down in a chair until she heard Maura's car pull up.

* * *

><p><strong>At HQ<strong>

"I don't know Angela, it seems like Jane is watching me all the time."

"Well, she's trying to protect you from you-know-who."

"I know she is but I can protect myself too." Angela raised an eyebrow. "Okay, not really, but I can protect myself to a certain degree."

"Look Maura, I know my Janie and all she is doing everything she can do while she is out of commission to protect you."

"Thank you. Well, back to work for me." Maura ran into Frankie in the hallway on her way back to her office.

"Frankie, may I have a word?"

"Sure doc." They go into Maura's office and sit down.

"Is there something going on with Jane? She's been acting weird."

"Nope. Jane's fine." Maura raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Excuse me, I have to get back to work." Once Frankie got into the elevator, he called Jane.

"Jane, Maura is starting to suspect something...No, I didn't tell her...okay, I will try to keep Ma out of this and out of the house...See ya." Frankie hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>When Maura packed up for the day, she headed home. When she saw the rose pedals on the floor, her heart started racing.<p>

"Jane?" Maura called out.

"Backyard!" Jane called out. Maura walked to the back door and smiled. There was Jane, in the center of candles that is in a shape of a heart.

"Are you in pain right now?" Jane shook her head and grabbed both of Maura's hands.

"Maura, I don't know how to say this. You know I am not good with my words. Anyway, I have loved you for a long time. I was still in love with you when I went to college and the Police Academy. And when I saw you again many months ago after spending many years alone, I fell back in love with you. If I never met you, I wouldn't like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do, and I will."

Jane grabbed the velvet box from her pocket and got down on one knee. "Maura, will you marry me?"

"Yes Jane, I will marry you." Jane slides the ring on Maura's finger and stands up and kisses her. What ever the girls were feeling about each other, they knew they can't fight them, because in the end, they will always be there for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I am ending it right here, because I think it's a good ending to end with. Anyway, I am writing a sequel that deals with wedding planning and more drama dealing with Hoyt. And who knows, Arizona may pop back up again, but you are going to wait and find out. Plus any tips would be helpful.<br>**


End file.
